Right Before Your Eyes
by thebluekirby64
Summary: [NaruHina] [KibaHina] "Hinata, can I walk you home?" asked Kiba. Hinata did not know what to say. She'd prefer Naruto to walk her home. Would it really mean anything if Kiba walked me home?
1. Day one

Right Before Your Eyes  
by thebluekirby  
Ok, this might be a little crappy, but please RR!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
[Sunday, January 14] [Day One]  
The Sun Rose Up into the sky and the darkness disapeared. The light tuched  
the face of Hyuuga Hinata's face. She awoke, relizing that it was 5:01.  
She was going to be late for her meet with the team!  
"Where's Hinata, she's ten minutes late!" mentioned Kiba.  
"I think we all know that," said Shino.  
"I hope she isn't in any trouble..." said Kiba. Akamaru barked, and they all  
turned around. Hinata arrived!  
"S-sorry I'm late," said Hinta.  
"Well, at least you're here," said Kurenai, "Ok, todays missions are  
simple. First we have to rescue a lost dog. It's a baby dog, species are  
unknown, and it has brown hair."  
"Heh, we should be able to find the dog easy, right Akamaru!" said Kiba  
with confence. Akamaru barked.  
"Alright everyone, move out!" Kurenai said. Everyone spreaded out to look  
for the missing dog. Hinata used her Byakugan and found out where the doggy  
was. She went in that direction, and all of a sudden, she bumped into  
Naruto. They both fell to the ground. Naruto got up and offered his hand to  
Hinata.  
"Th-thank you Naruto-kun" said Hinata. Naruto smiled.  
  
"Is this what you were looking for, Naruto-kun," Hinata shyly said. She  
handed him the Ramen coupon. She agreed to help Naruto find it, because he  
clumsily lost it. She found it in his pocket.  
"My coupon!! Now I can eat my ramen!" said Naruto happily. He rushed over  
to the Ramen bar while singing his "ramen song".  
Hinata was happy to help Naruto, the one boy she had a crush on. Then she  
relised how late it was. Oh no, I have to look for the dog! Hinata rushed  
out to where the dog was supposed to be, around the ally of an apartment.  
But, it wasn't there!  
"Finnally, I found you!" said a voice. It was Kiba.  
"Kiba-kun!" said Hinata, surprised to see him.  
"We found the dog, about three hours ago. Where were you?" asked Kiba.  
"I-I" Hinata didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that she was  
helping Naruto instead of looking for the dog. And, she wasn't good at  
lying.  
"er...I guess I don't have to know," said Kiba. The only reason was, Akamaru  
barked about what happened. "It's getting late, err...you want me to walk you  
home?"  
Hinata blushed.  
"Um—I—"Hinata din't know what to say. She'd rather have Naruto walk her  
home, but would it mean anything if Kiba walked her home? She didn't like  
him as much as Naruto, but she didn't want to say no to him.  
"um..O-..ok" said Hinata. Kiba smiled and blushed a little. Yes! I'm  
finally gonna walk her home! One step closer to asking her out!  
Kiba and Hinata, along with Akamaru, were almost at Hinata's home. Hinata  
was shivering, she seemed really cold since it was still winter. She wasn't  
waring that much, only a sweather, while Kiba had on his coat.  
"Here, you look cold," said Kiba. He handed her his coat. (at least he was  
waring a sweather under it XD) Hinata blushed a little.  
"It's ok, Kiba" said Hinata, "I don't want to see you cold."  
"Oh, come on! You're colder than I am! You're lips are purple, that means  
your cold! So put on my coat!" Kiba was right. Hinata was cold to death.  
She took his coat and put it on.  
"Th-thank you Kiba-kun," said Hinata. Of course, Kiba didn't mean to be so  
mean to her.  
Right at the enterance to Hinata's house, Kiba turned to Hinata.  
"Er...Hinata" said Kiba.  
"Yes, Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata.  
"I...want to tell you...something..."  
"Yes?"  
"I---"Kiba blushed a little. There was silence for a second.  
"I—I think you look good with my " His eyes turned away. Hinata  
smiled.  
"Oh yeah," she took off Kiba's coat and handed it back. "Here."  
"It's ok, you can keep it," said Kiba.  
"No, it's yours...you said it was your favorite jacket," said Hinata. Kiba  
took the jacket.  
"See you tomarrow, Hinata," said Kiba. He waved at her, and Hinata waved  
back.  
"Thank you, Kiba-kun" said Hinata. She closed the door.  
Kiba walked to his house and on the way, he let out a "Yahoo!!!! Oh yeah,  
that was sweet, Kiba!" and ran home.

[end of day one]


	2. Day Two

Right Before Your Eyes: Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
[Monday, January 15] [Day 2]  
Hinata walked along the street and spotted Naruto. Naruto spotted Hinata.  
"Yo, Hinata!" said Naruto. He ran up to Hinata and handed her something.  
"Wow, it's beautiful," said Hinata. It was a beautiful red rose.  
"Yep, red stands for friendship, thank you for helping me find my coupon!"  
said Naruto. But red doesn't stand for friendship... thought Hinata. Kiba was  
watching from behind a building, and started to get jealous.  
Naruto ran off.  
"N-Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata. He stopped and turned around.  
"What is it, Hinata?" asked Naruto.  
"I-..." Hinata started. "I was wondering...I-if we can go out for ramen...right  
now."  
"Sure! Right now's fine, I'm starving!" said Naruto. Hinata had a bright  
look on her face, and they both walked to the Ramen Bar.  
Kiba's eyes were popping and his mouth dropped.  
"How could I let her do that!" Kiba cried, "There goes my date with Hinata  
sniff" He was really depressed and walked away.  
"One bowl of Ramen, plain! And, what do you want Hinata?" asked Naruto  
"I'll have the same thing," said Hinata. She grinned.  
"Ok, two bowls of plain Ramen!" yelled Naruto.  
Naruto gobbled up his ramen, really quickly.  
"Another bowl please!" yelled Naruto. He had already eaten at least eight,  
while Hinata was still halfway done with her first.  
"You must like ramen," said Hinata.  
"He, I was raised with it!" said Naruto. He gobbled up his ramen, along  
with Hinata.  
Kiba was watching from the entrance, and was getting really jealous.  
After the ramen bar, Hinata and Naruto decided to take a walk around the  
lake.  
"Wow, I ate a lot," said Naruto. He patted his tummy. Hinata giggled.  
"Hey, I usually don't see you laugh a lot, you look pretty that way!" said  
Naruto. Hinata blushed. Of course, Naruto didn't mean it as if he liked  
her... but Kiba (hiding behind a tree) did.  
"Bark Bark!" said Akamaru.  
"Damnit, now I might never have Hinata as a girlfriend," cried Kiba.  
Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto wasn't very conferrable with it, so he  
asked: "Hinata, is there something you want to tell me?" Hinata blushed,  
and was also scared. Has he figured out that I like him? Kiba was getting  
angrier by the minute. He squeezed on Akamaru.  
"I-.." said Hinata, "I..." She was speechless for a minute.  
"What is it, Hinata?" asked Naruto. Kiba was waiting in suspicion and  
squeezed Akamaru tighter.  
"I..."  
"Well?"  
"You know how I always stare at you, and turn away whenever you look at  
me...?" asked Hinata.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's because...I..." Hinata was speechless again. Come on, what is it! Thought  
Kiba. He squeezed Akamaru as hard as he could, and Akamaru let out a small  
bark.  
"Oh, sorry Akamaru," whispered Kiba. He continued 'spying' on Naruto and  
Hinata.  
"I... ," said Hinata, "I have a crush on you..." Kiba's eyes...err.. Popped  
out...errr.... Did 00 - that to his eyes and dropped his mouth. Damnit!!! She  
doesn't love me...it's all over for our love. Kiba went into the 'dark  
stage'.  
"Naruto, I want to know if you feel the same..." said Hinata.  
Naruto was speechless.  
"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. "Naruto-kun"  
Naruto thought about it, he always wanted someone to have a crush on him,  
but he wasn't expecting this weirdo. He wanted someone like Sakura, or Ino,  
or some babe, but to Naruto, Hinata wasn't a babe.  
"Naruto-kun" said Hinata, "Do you feel the same?"  
Kiba waited in temptation for Naruto's answer.  
Naruto was still speechless. Hinata couldn't wait for his answer.  
"Naruto-kun, please tell me! I must know!" yelled Hinata. She stared to cry  
little.  
Does she like this guy that badly?? Wondered Kiba. He didn't want to see  
Hinata cry. She looked so terrible (the way she was feeling) and Kiba  
wanted her to stop.  
-  
They properly waited at least 5 minutes for Naruto to answer. Hinata kept  
repeating "Naruto-kun" for a while, and Kiba was waiting for Naruto's  
answer. He didn't know why he needed to know, but he knew he had to.  
"Naruto-kun" said Hinata.  
"Hinata," Naruto, "Hinata... I-..."  
"Yes, Naruto-kun." She was glad to finally hear his answer.  
"I...don't feel the same...there's someone else..." said Naruto. He then ran  
away.  
"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hinata. She sat on the ground and started crying like  
crazy.  
Now's my chance! Thought Kiba. He went towards Hinata.  
"Hey, Hinata-chan," said Kiba, "Eh? Why are you crying?" He bent down and  
hugged her (a little). Hinata wiped her tears with her arms.  
"Don't worry Kiba, it's nothing. It's not that bad," said Hinata.  
"If you're crying, it has to be for a reason." Said Kiba, "Come on, you'll  
feel a little better if you tell o'l Kiba." He tried to cheer her up,  
Hinata giggled a little.  
"Naru—the boy the I loved said that he doesn't love me," said Hinata.  
"Well, girls your age shouldn't be worrying about love right now, anyways,  
you have the rest of your life to find someone new. But it doesn't have to  
be that guy, I mean if he doesn't care, then why love him? Just forget  
about Naruto and go for me...I mean someone who is really close to you and  
you know he cares about you." That made Hinata cheer up a little.  
"Hey, I know, lets go for ice cream, that makes me cheer up when I'm sad!"  
said Kiba. Hinata smiled and struggled to say "Ok."  
Kiba and Hinata sat at the ice cream bar at ate ice cream together (and  
Akamaru)  
"Can you imagine that, Shino asking a girl out?" said Kiba. That made  
Hinata laugh. She stopped crying and Kiba was glad.  
"Hey, K-Kiba-kun" said Hinata.  
"Yeah?" asked Kiba.  
"D-do you like me...I mean, it seems like you do...because..." said Hinata.  
"Well," said Kiba, "I actually have to confess..." he became speachless. "I'm  
in love with you." He blushed a little.  
"Kiba-kun..." said Hinata. She smiled. "I guess if we got along more often,  
well, I love you too...because...I go back and think about all those times you  
helped me..."  
"I'll walk you home again," said Kiba. Hinata nodded.  
"Well, thanks for everything," said Hinata. She gentle went up to Kiba  
kissed his lips. Kiba blushed really hard, and Hinata ran to her house.  
Then, her face turned all red.  
"WAHOO!!!" yelled Kiba, "I totally rock! That was the best move ever!"  
[end day two]  
[more to come] 


	3. Day Three

Right Before your Eyes-Chapter Three  
Warning: This might have a tinsy winsy bit of yaoi...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
[Day Three]  
[Tuesday, January 16]  
Hinata was running out of her house and rushed over to the middle of  
Konoha.  
Oh great, I'm late again!  
Anyways, Naruto is walking down the street, and meet up with Kakashi, Sauke  
and Sakura.  
"So, Sasuke, who are you asking to the festival" Sakura asked Sasuke.  
"Festival??" asked Naruto, "What festival?! How come no one ever tells me  
anything!!!"  
"You didn't know Naruto," said Sakura, "The town is having a festival  
friday for a late-new-year. The festival is more of a little dance, but  
there'll be lots of cool rides! So, I'm just asking who I should go to the  
festival with."  
"I wanna go to the festival with someone!" said Naruto, "Sakura, you want  
to go to the festival with me??!"  
"err... Sorry, Naruto," said Sakura, "Lee-san already asked me. I was about  
to say no, but he did those little puppy eyes and I couldn't refuse."  
"WHAT?!?!" screamed Naruto, "Fuzzy eye brows asked you!?!" Sakura punched  
Naruto upside the head.  
"Stop calling him that!"  
So Naruto walked down the street, wondering Who should I ask to the  
festival? He looked around and saw Ino. She wasn't the first thing that  
came to mind, but she was pretty.  
"No way, I'm not going with you!" screamed Ino. She kicked Naruto away.  
"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Naruto, "Do you want to go the the festival with  
me?!?" Sasuke glanced at him.  
"No." said Sasuke.  
"Why not?! Are you even going to the festival?!"  
"Duh," said Sasuke.  
Naruto walked down the street, and spotted Neji.  
"Yo, Neji!" said Naruto, "Wanna go to the festival with me?"  
"The festival is pointless," said Neji, "I'm not going."  
"Come on, it's fun!"  
"I don't do fun." And kicked Naruto in the face.  
A while later, after Naruto asked about every girl in town, he gave up.  
Anyways, all the girls punched him and he ended up with brusies all over  
his face.  
Think Naruto, think! Wait a minute, I'm not good at thinking!!! Ok, who do  
I know that I can ask to the dance that will say yes?! Hmm... I can just go  
by my self, but then I might be humiliated for being dateless!! Ok, think...  
I can always make a shadow replicant! And he can transform into a girl!  
But, I can't make them last long... Wait, I can ask Hinata!!! Naruto, you are  
brilliant!  
So, Naruto went to Hinata's house and knocked on the door.  
"Hinata-chan! It's me, Naruto!" he said, "Open up!" Hinata opened the door,  
frightened to see Naruto, and wondering why he was even there.  
"H-hello Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "Do you w-want to come in?" Even though  
Naruto broke her heart the other day, she was still shy around him. Naruto  
walked in.  
"Ok, how can I start this...." Said Naruto, "I wasn't thinking right the  
other day, because I had a lot of mixed up things in my head. Then it  
slipped out, when I said I didn't like you. I'm really sorry I made you  
feel bad, so I wanna make it up. I know you like me, so do you wan't to go  
to the festival together?"  
Hinata blushed. She forgot about everything, because she still had a crush  
on Naruto.  
"Well, Hinata?" asked Naruto.  
"Ok," Hinata said. She smiled.  
"YAY! I promise you won't regret this!" said Naruto. He went out of the  
house and was dancing around. And best of all, she didn't punch me or  
anything! Kiba walked past Naruto, on his way to Hinata's house, and  
wondered why Naruto was so happy.  
He went to Hinata's house and knocked on the door. Hinata opened it and was  
in shock. She thought about saying yes to Naruto for going to the festival,  
then she thought about Kiba, that kiss she gave him.  
"Good morning, Hinata!" said Kiba, "Did you sleep well?" Hinata only  
nodded.  
"Great! Listen, I was wondering if..." Oh no! thought Hinata Is he going to  
ask me to the festival?!? What am I going to say?  
"Well, if we could go to the festival together," said Kiba, "t can kind of  
be like our first date." Hinata was frightedned. She knew that Kiba loved  
her more than ever, but she didn't know what to say to him. She pasued for  
a minute, then said.  
"Um... ok," said Hinata.  
"Alright!" said Kiba, "I'll pick you up at your house on Friday, 7:00  
sharp!" Then he kissed her lips and went home.  
Hinata had that worried look on her face when Kiba left. Oh great, now what  
am I going to do! I can't go on a date with the same person! I have to  
figure some way to work this out!  
[end day three]  
Yeah, I know this one sucks and it's short, and it speeds up. I'll try to  
make the next one longer and better!  
Note how quickly I update my fanfictions 


End file.
